


The Photoelectric Effect

by AgentLadybug



Category: Original Work
Genre: Battle Royale - Freeform, Character Death, Gen, Loss of Trust, Psychological Thriller, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLadybug/pseuds/AgentLadybug
Summary: The photoelectric effect—an electromagnetic phenomenon in which a photoelectron is ejected when an atom absorbs an incident photon. The vacancy left by the photoelectron is filled by an outer shell electron, which emits a characteristic photon as it drops to the inner shell. The photoelectron continues travelling through the material, interacting with other atoms. A simple, straightforward concept. Humans, on the other hand, could never be so simple, could never be so straightforward. So, what happens when the concept of the photoelectric effect is applied to humans? When a seed of thought is nurtured by a syndicate? And when its members begin weaving through the masses under the pretense of a game, whispering beguiling words of hope, of promises, of desires? Something once so predictable becomes unpredictable—or, does the unpredictable become predictable? Or, perhaps, Heisenberg’s uncertainty principle comes into play? The more you think you know, the less you truly understand.





	The Photoelectric Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own nor am affiliated with Vantablack. I am referencing the product purely for creative, non-commercial purposes.

  _“We shall meet in the place where there is no darkness.”_

_– George Orwell, 1984_

* * *

 The room was dark, so very dark. Vantablack, he recalled. He scanned the room as each attendee nominated an individual; though, he was essentially staring into a void, an endless nothingness—or could it be that the void ended just in front of him? After all, he was viewing this through a headset. Fluorescent letters materialized in the center of the room. Names. Oh. His.

_“_ _It is decided then. These will be the participants in the next game. Thank you for joining the conference today. May we meet again in the place where there is no darkness **.**_ _”_ As the distorted voice faded, the room quickly sounded with numerous chimes, indicating that attendees were signing off. He pulled off his headset, placing it on the mount above his desk. Well, this was certainly unexpected. He had been attending these teleconferences for a few years now, but he had never thought that this would happen. Could happen, yes. But would? Never. Though, he supposed, this was hardly the first occurrence. Indeed, it was common for gamemasters to be nominated. They were, after all, anonymous.

This year, it was going to be interesting. Different. This year, he was a Player. He switched off the light before laying on his bed. He looked around the room. It was dark.

But not quite vantablack.

He closed his eyes.

* * *

8 AM. Why did he have an 8 AM lecture? Or, rather, why did he schedule 8 AM lectures _every term_? He didn’t even like this course. And, honestly, it was way too early to be thinking about photons and the quantization of energy.

No. This couldn’t continue. Next year, he resolved, there would be no morning classes. Next year, it was going to be different. But, until then, he had 14 more weeks of this torture—excluding this week.

He glanced at his phone. There was still 15 minutes before lecture began. Plenty of time for a quick nap. He folded his arms on his desk before settling his head in his makeshift pillow. The low murmurs of his classmates—drowsy as well, no doubt—and the chirps of songbirds outside the window tapered off as he gently drifted into a peaceful doze.

“GUESS. WHAT.”

Or not.

“Hey! Guess what I got in the mail today?”

Maybe, just maybe, it would go away if he didn’t move.

“Rhys, I know you’re awake. So, get up, and listen to me!”

He didn’t move.

“Well, okay fine. Whatever. Anyway, I finally got it!”

What was he talking about?

“What is it, you may ask? Well, _it_ is the thing I’ve been waiting for since September! _It_ is one of the most coveted things around right now. _It_ is…a beta invitation for Annihilation!”

Oh. That.

He recounted the events from this morning. A rather conspicuous package with an equally conspicuous letter had been placed on the front porch—did couriers even deliver this early? The parcel itself was peculiar. Initially, he hadn’t even recognized it as a package. Indeed, when he first stepped outside—still bleary from a fitful sleep—he had wondered who installed a black hole on his doorstep. After inching towards the hole and reaching out to touch it, he felt edges. With both hands, he began feeling the corners and faces of the object. From what he could tell, it was perfectly cubic and perfectly sleek. While unusual, he wasn’t going to fuss about that. Maybe whatever company had packaged this thought it amusing to fit a perfect sphere into a perfect cube. But, the color. Or, lack of it. That was unnerving, unnatural even. In all his encounters with black—and he had quite a few of those—black still reflected some light. This, on the other hand, was like staring into a void. _Vantablack._ The word drifted into his mind unbidden. There was _no_ light in the volume of space that this package occupied. And, unless he was mistaken, there was definitely an abundance of sunlight at that moment. Bright, warm, obnoxious. It was too early for the sun.

He shifted his head slightly, eyeing his friend and his flaxen hair. Too early for _this_.

“What? Jealous? Well, the participants are supposed to bring along a partner. So, since I am _your_ best friend, I will allow you to be _my_ —”

“I have one too.”

He could almost picture the dunce’s expression. Bug-eyed, mouth agape, nostrils flared, one hand still on his chest in mid-gesticulation. Though, there would be times when he interrupted like this just to see what would happen. So, it was possible that Alec wouldn’t believe him.

“I don’t believe you.”

Like now.

“Since when did you play games? You’ve been telling me since we were kids that I need to focus on my classes as much as I do my games, or I’d fail out and end up with nothing but my consoles and discs and that I’d have to sell them all just to afford a living, but I’d eventually run out of money because I ran out of things to sell, and then I’d starve and die alone without even games to keep me company.”

Technically, he only told the dumbass to focus, but it was good that Alec had taken the time to carefully evaluate the consequences of his actions.

“Well, I don’t know what to tell you except that I can’t be your partner.”

“So, _that_ _’_ _s_ what it was. You just don’t want to pair up with me. Well, fine! All you had to do was tell me that you didn’t want to play because you’re afraid that your grades will drop, you _nerd._ ”

It was at times like these that he questioned the logicality of their friendship. Though, all the outlandish and absurd expressions that spewed from Alec’s mouth usually made tolerating him worth the aggravation in the end. Usually. Right now, however, it was too early for this. He noticed someone entering the room.

“Morning, Skylar, want to be partners?”

Cue the noisy irritant.

“ _What?_ No fair! I was going to ask her! Don’t listen to him! Skylar, let’s be partners!”

“And, good morning to you too. What are you even talking about? Do we have a project or something?”

“Oh, right! It’s an exclusive beta invitation for some kind of hide and seek game called Annihilation.”

“Annihilation? For hide and seek? That’s a bit of a misnomer, isn’t it?”

“Details, details.” He waved the issue away, “I’m not going to stress about a poor name if the content is good. I’m a man of _substance_. So, partners?”

“Uh-huh. Well, sorry to disappoint the man of substance, but I’ll be pairing up with Rhys.”

“ _What?_ Why? He doesn’t even like games! I’ll treat you well, I promise!”

“Aside from the fact that he’s hotter than you? He asked first. But, seriously, why _are_ you playing?” She looked at Rhys.

He thought back again to the events following the discovery of the package. His older brother had been ecstatic, immediately grasping for it. His hopes came crashing down, however, when he noticed the addressee on the envelope. _Rhys Young._ Undaunted, he immediately demanded partnership, declaring that he (who had registered the siblings for invitations, thank you very much) deserved the opportunity to participate. It was this assertiveness that gave the younger of the two the vindictive glee of refusing, of watching his brother’s poised, but hopeful, expression turn crestfallen. In all honesty, his sole intention was to taunt Aaron for the day before agreeing to collaborate, to dangle the invitation and watch him lose composure only to realize that was the aim all along. After all, younger siblings rarely had the opportunity to mock the older ones. But, plans rarely played out as expected. He blamed Alec.

“My brother signed us both up, but only I received an invitation. I’m doing this because he can’t.”

“Wow, you’re obnoxious.”

“I don’t want to hear that from _you_ , Alec.”

As the rest of the students filtered in, the projector screen at the front of the room lit up. Rhys pulled out his notebook and pen while his friends settled in their seats. He read the title of the presentation— _Photon Interactions._

“Wait, so who’s going to partner with me?”

It was still too early.

**Author's Note:**

> No, this isn't actually a lesson in quantum physics. It's an extended metaphor. (:


End file.
